Levi Ackerman
Levi Ackermann, often formally referred to as Captain Levi, is the squad captain of the Special Operations Squad within the Scout Regiment, and is said to be humanity's strongest soldier. Statistics *'Name': Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest Soldier *'Origin': Attack on Titan *'Gender': Male *'Age': Early 30s *'Birthday': December 25 *'Classification': Human, Scout Regiment Captain, Special Operations Squad Leader, Former Thug *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Height': 160 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 65 kg (143 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Unnamed great-grandfather (deceased), Kuchel Ackerman (mother, deceased), Kenny Ackerman (uncle, deceased), Mikasa's father (relative, deceased), Mikasa Ackerman (relative) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Master ODM Gear User *'Standard Equipment': Omni-Directional Maneuverability Gear *'Weaknesses': His abrasive personality and perfectionism make him a poor team player. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Hiroshi Kamiya Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Levi has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull blue eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face. He is quite short, but his physique is well-developed in musculature from extensive omni-directional mobility gear usage. He is usually either frowning or expressionless; that, plus his extremely calm demeanor, often makes it difficult for others to guess what he is thinking. He is most often seen in his Scout Regiment uniform, with a light gray button-up shirt underneath along with his trademark white ascot. When embarking on expeditions outside the Walls, he also wears the Scout Regiment's green hooded cloak. When forced to take leave from his duties due to injury, Levi was seen in a black suit, plain white shirt, ascot, and dress shoes. Personality Levi is described as a "clean freak" by those who know him personally, as he prefers his environment and himself to be spotlessly clean. He is averse to having either himself or his equipment soiled, and he has been known to wipe down his blood-smeared blades while still on the battlefield. However, he will not hesitate to touch filth if he deems it necessary. Despite his preoccupation with cleanliness, Levi is abrasive and not very approachable. He rarely shows emotion, giving a cold impression to others. His manner of speaking tends to be blunt and insulting, his comments are frequently coarse or otherwise inappropriate, and he is not above provoking or belittling those who oppose or irritate him. His sense of humor tends toward the vulgar, insulting, and dark. All of this makes him unsettling to a great number of people. In his pre-Scout Regiment criminal life, when he lived in the Underground City, Levi refused to take orders from anyone (as Petra Rall tells Eren Jaeger). However, after he joined the Scout Regiment, he came to greatly respect Commander Erwin Smith, whose orders he follows willingly because he believes in Erwin's vision for the Scouts. He also places great trust in his subordinates. However, Levi's obedience is strictly limited to individuals he respects, and he has no problem showing open disdain for authority from anyone outside of this circle. At Eren's tribunal, he insulted the merchants by calling them "pigs" and told the Military Police that they were not competent enough to handle Eren. Although he rarely shows it, Levi does have a sense of morality and empathy. One of his most defining characteristics is the great value he places on preserving human life. He himself has stated that he hates unnecessary casualties, and he tells his subordinates to use their judgment so that they can avoid blunders that may cost them their lives. Because of their hazardous profession and his personal values, he cares greatly for his subordinates' welfare. When ordered to retreat early to Wall Rose at the end of the disastrous 57th Exterior Scouting Mission, Levi was visibly distressed that so many of his soldiers had died on a fruitless mission. As they re-entered the gate, Petra's father approached him, cheerfully talking about his daughter and her unwavering devotion to Levi. Unbeknownst to him, his daughter had just been killed; Levi remained silent, he was too overcome with grief to reply. Though he bore no malice toward Eren, he was willing to resort to violence against him in order to save his life at his tribunal. Afterward, he made a point of asking Eren whether he resented him for the beating. Levi also was seen to be visibly affected by the loss of his entire original Special Operations Squad at the hands of the Annie Leonhart. He has also stated that he carries the will of his fallen comrades, and that their collective grudge against the Titans further strengthens his resolve to continue to fight.4 Levi risked his life against the Female Titan to retrieve Eren from her mouth and to protect Mikasa, who had gone after her recklessly looking for retribution. He sustained an injury to his leg by doing so. While Levi shows loyalty and empathy for his comrades, he shows no mercy towards the Titans, slaughtering them indiscriminately with obvious indifference. When dealing with individuals he perceives to be enemies to mankind, Levi is capable of behaving sadistically, even vindictively. For example, when the Female Titan was captured, Levi told her he enjoyed watching her suffer and described in chilling detail how he intended to mutilate her human body. Though Levi is aware that his battle skill is in a different league from that of almost any other human soldier alive, he is not particularly arrogant about it, as he knows from experience that no human soldier is invulnerable. Few will argue with his claims that only he can handle certain difficult tasks because he has proven his ability to accomplish them. Despite his obedience to Erwin, Levi operates rather independently. Many of his Titan kills are solo, accomplished with little direct cooperation from other soldiers (due to him usually assigning them to hunt other Titans in the vicinity). Although he is looked up to by many and does not hesitate to give orders when necessary, he does not see himself as a leader in the way Erwin is. He does not seem to have much use for hierarchy in general, and he leaves decisions up to his subordinates as often as he can. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Eren Jaeger - As humanity's strongest soldier, Levi commands great respect from Eren. Upon encountering Eren personally, Levi treated him like an animal, wary of his Titan ability, though he was impressed by Eren's passion. Upon getting to know him, Levi began treating Eren as he does most others: dismissively and coldly. However, Levi also becomes a mentor of sorts to Eren, understanding the potential good the young recruit is capable of and offering advice during Eren's moments of doubt. He later becomes more patient with Eren, forgiving his mistakes, and nurturing his growth as a soldier, and as a vanguard for humanity's hope. *Erwin Smith - Levi and Erwin's relationship was not initially an amicable one. After being captured and blackmailed by Erwin into joining the Scout Regiment, Levi at first wanted to kill him, but he later chose to set aside his revenge. Erwin eventually became one of the few people Levi places full trust in, obeying his every command and judgment. However, this did not stop Levi from speaking in his usual rude manner around him. *Hange Zoë - Levi and Hange did not interact with one another when he first joined the Scout Regiment, although he amazed her with his skills. By the events of the story, Levi and Hange are on good terms, though Levi is annoyed by her obsession with capturing Titans, and dislikes her recklessness. Levi has gradually become more familiar with Hange, able to comfortably reach out and reprimand her when she gets too carried away. *Mikasa Ackerman - Mikasa quickly took a disliking to Levi, one of the first actions she witnesses is of him beating Eren at his military trial. Since then, Mikasa held a grudge against Levi, swearing to one day make him pay for his actions. She would later lash out at Levi, blaming him for Eren's capture by the Female Titan, and her carelessness would later result in Levi needing to rescue her at the cost of injuring his leg. *Petra Rall - Petra served under Levi in the Scout Regiment and was later hand-picked by him to be in his first Special Operations Squad. She harbored a deep respect for him and was proud to be a part of his team. Levi seemed to trust her and her capabilities as a soldier, as she held one of the highest records for killing Titans (48 assist kills and 10 solo kills). After Petra was killed by the Female Titan Levi guarded her body until the Scouts had to retreat back to the Wall and was horrified after her father informed him of her intentions to dedicate her life to serving him and the squad, possibly because her father assumed that she had feelings for him. *Isabel Magnolia - She was a close friend and family to Levi. When they lived below the capital, she always used to name him as her big brother. Her death was one of the reasons why Levi became a part so important of the Scout Regiment. *Furlan Church - He was a close friend and family to Levi. When they lived below the capital, he was Levi's confidante when they lived in the Underground City. He was also the reason why Levi became a part so important of the Scout Regiment. *Kenny Ackerman - Levi was raised by him in the underground as a child. Because of this, he appears to be familiar with Levi's character, predicting on one occasion that he would not have to search for him as Levi will show himself in due time. Despite their past history, he does not appear to harbor much sentiment for Levi, attempting to kill him multiple times when they are on opposite sides of a conflict. *Zeke Jaeger In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Resident of Wall Sina Category:Resident of Wall Rose Category:Ackerman Family Category:Scout Regiment Members Category:Special Operations Squad Category:Attack on Titan Characters